Skaal
The island of '''Skaal '''is the northern most inhabited island to the East of Equestria. Description The island of Skaal is mostly covered in snow for half of the year. The island is also the largest in the Sea of White and is locacated about a weeks boat ride north from Equestria or a three to four day on an air-ballon. It is a snowly mountainous place with vallies, rivers, forests and a grassy plain that is completely covered by snow during the winter to the est side of the island. Near the center stand the tallest mountain on the island called The White Pillar. It's peak is covered by snow all year round. At it's base to the south side is a series of hot springs the ponies of Frost Fall use to stay warm and grow their crops. Besides the ponies, many fauna and flora can be found on the island, some only native to the land. Deer, yak and mountain goats can be seen all across the island as well as bears, pack of wolves and the mighty saber cats. Some wild Centaur can be seen roming freely. Landmarks Noticable locations. Frost Fall - the only settlement located on the most south tip of the island The White Pillar - the largest moutnain located at the center of the island Hot Springs - located on the south facing base of the White Pillar Green Side - the grass meadow located on the east side of the island White River - located on the North East side of the White Pillar Frost Lake - The White river comes from this lake Snow Falls - The Tallest Waterfall, starts at Frost Lake and becomes the White River Ghost Forest - Found at the base of the Pillar on the north side, made of of premently white trees. Fauna Animals found on the island of Skaal. Deer - most commonly found in the forests or in the Green Side Yak - found wondering around the mountain rangs Mountain Goats - can be found all across the island Snow Hens - a type of bird that changes color to white in the winter to brown in summer Semi-Spotted Snowpecker - Found on the north side of the island and sometimes kept as pets by the ponies of Frost Fall Falcons - Found all scross the island, sometimes kept as pets by the ponies of Frost Fall Raindbow Fish - A fist that comes to the island during fall White River Samon - a type of fish found in the White River and lakes Trout - various kinds can be found in the ocean and rivers Snow hares - found all over the island Seaonal Foxes - These foxes change color from white in Winter, to Silver in Sprin to brown in Summer to Orange in Fall Bears - come in different colors (black, brown and white) found all across the island Wolves - found in packs all across the island, some are kept as pets Saber Cats - Also referred to as Saber Lions or Stripes Cats, found all across the island Flora Plants found of the island of Skaal Pine Trees - the most common tree found on the island Evergreen - A strange tree that is never touched by winter, located in a cavern valley on the White Pillar Snow Trees - only found in the Ghost Forest, white trees that grown blue fruit in summer Snow Berries - found all across the island, the plant produces berries during mid-winter Death Berries - deep purple beeries with red and green leaves, highly poisonous but easy to identify. Sun Berries - yellow berries that ripen in mid-summer Hollynut - a kind of nut found in fall and winter Heather's Heart - a healing herb Pepperleaf - a healing herb Dragon Grass - a healing herb and used to calm dragons Frost Fall The island is home to around hundren people or so, most are found in the only inhabited village found on the island, Frost Fall. This town is located on the far Southern tip of the island in a valley near a bay. This village is much like Ponyville, however the buildings here aredesign to withstand the harsh winters. The ponies of Frost Fall, although aware of Equestia, are too far to be influenced by the Sun and Moon Princesses. Instead they are govern by their own Chief and worship the Winter and Summer Princesses. Trivia *The island of Skaal is named after the Skaal Village from The Elder Scroll games.